


Dangerous Love

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: John was livid, stomping around the base and growling at anyone who got in the way. It was supposed to be an easy job. In and out, pick up a lap top, pay the guy leave. Tyler had taken Smitty for the tech support because Scotty was out of town. The time and place had been set up for a week. Tyler had even hooked Marksman in to sit up on a roof and just keep an eye on the area, as a just in case. Never hurts to have a sniper on duty during a drop.Tyler had called in 10 minutes ago. The drop had gone bad, people were dead, and they were on their way home.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a little drapple on Discord, and then a request. So here is my first ever Trans Smii7y story.  
> Hope i did these two justice.

John was livid, stomping around the base and growling at anyone who got in the way. It was supposed to be an easy job. In and out, pick up a laptop, pay the guy leave. Tyler had taken Smitty for the tech support because Scotty was out of town. The time and place had been set up for a week. Tyler had even hooked Marksman in to sit up on a roof and just keep an eye on the area, as a just in case. Never hurts to have a sniper on duty during a drop.

Tyler had called in 10 minutes ago. The drop had gone bad, people were dead, and they were on their way home. Evan had come storming out of the office cursing and swearing and calling for Brock to prep the med bay just in case. At that moment Johns blood had ran cold and he had started trying to call Smitty, his phone just rang and rang. “Evan! What the fuck man?” Evan looks up from his spot pacing in the garage. “I don’t fucking know? Tyler just said shit went down, people are dead and then hung up.” 

The drop was 45 minutes away on a good day. Tyler makes it back home in less then 30. His white corvette flying up the ramp and into the garage. John stands back afraid to make a move. He watches as Wildcat climbs out and walks around the other side of the car. John is bouncing on his feet, Evan reaches over and drops a hand on his shoulder, “If it was really bad, he would be yelling and you know that.” John nods but he can’t take his eyes off the lump in the passenger seat.

Tyler reaches into the car and helps Smitty out. He has the laptop clutched to his chest as the walk forward, Tyler has an arm behind him like he’s pushing him along or holding him up. Smitty’s head is down his long brown locks hanging over his face. John bites his lip hard, trying to not give away his nerves. Finally, when he’s a few inches away, John eyes shift from trying to see his face, glancing down and noticing the bullet hole in the laptop.

Without even thinking he is stepping forward, glaring at Wildcat and practically yelling. “What the fuck happened? You said it was a simple run?” Smitty looks up for the first time, eyes huge and skin is as white as he has ever seen it, in stark contrast to the obvious blood splatters across his face and clothes. That’s enough to set John off running. “What the hell? Are you hurt? What the hell happened?” He can hear Tyler yelling and Evans calm voice talking over him.

Smitty shakes his head, his voice is soft and shaky. “I’m ok John.” John reaches out to brush his hair away from his face and Smitty flinches away. “You don’t look ok.” John grabs the laptop and practically tosses it into Tylers chest as they make their way past the two now arguing leaders. Evan turns and frowns at John. “Take him up, get Brock to check him over. Be in my office in ten for a debrief.” Both boys nod at their leader as John gently takes Smitty’s hand gives it a squeeze and leads him up the stairs. 

Brock gasps when he sees Smitty covered in blood, glancing at John who frowns and shakes his head. Brock goes into Mom mode right away, voice soft as he talks and leads them to the med clinic. They help him up onto the bed and Brock grabs some wipes. “Ok Smit. Buddy, we are going to get you cleaned up and see if you have any injuries ok?” Smitty doesn’t move at first, he just stares down at the floor. 

“You want to tell us what happened? I need to know so I can check you over.” Brock gently wipes a wipe over Smitty check trying to clear some of the mess off his face. His eye twitches and he glance’s over at John when he realizes this isn’t just blood on the boy’s face. Smitty shivers and whispers. “It all went to shit man.” John grunts. “No shit” Brock shakes his head and gives him the deadliest look making him bite his lip. Brock hands him a few wipes and points at Smitty’s arms. Voice soft “Marksman saved our lives out there. He… he shot the guy in the head. That’s, that’s where this is from.” He waves his hand in front of his face. “Tyler, pushed me down when he saw the guy had a gun. Chest hurts a little.”

Brock frowns. “You’re going to have to let me look. We should get you out of this shirt anyway its soaked in blood. Make you feel better.” Smitty glances over at John, eyes sad as he nods. He doesn’t want to take his shirt off, but he knows Brocks right. He can feel the blood and god knows what soaking into his baggy t-shirt and underneath. But if he takes off his shirt then he’ll have to take off his other top and he doesn’t have anything to change into. Brock and John can both see as Smitty’s anxiety starts to ramp up. Only Evan, Brock and John know his secret, he doesn’t think the guys would hate him but he is afraid they will treat him differently.

John places a gentle hand on his thigh. “Listen I’ll run up and grab your stuff ok? Tell Evan you need cleaned up and the ok from Brock before the debrief. Yeah?” Smitty nods. “K. Fuck. I’m sorry.” John leans in and places a gentle kiss on his cheek, pressing his forehead against Smitty’s. “Nothing to be sorry about. Be right back.” Brock smiles at the affection between the two. As John heads to the door he shouts “John lock the door on your way out and knock when you come back.”

Brock helps Smitty pull off his shirt, looking over his body for bruises or marks of any kind. Smitty cringes a bit as he pulls his arms up to take off his top but seems unmarked by the events. He gently places his hand on his arm. “Your going to need to take this off too. So, I can make sure you’re not bruised up ok?” Smitty sighs and reaches for the hooks on his binder, Brock grabs a sheet from under the bed and hands it to him as he turns away.

“Ok Brock.” Brock turns and reaches out to slowly run fingers over his ribs over the sheet, slipping it down on the sides checking for bruises or marks of any kind. “Smit, how long you been wearing this one today?” He glances up and notices the blush. “Just don’t sleep in them ok? I… I have been looking up more info, to help. Hope you don’t mind.” Smitty smiles for the first time since he got back. “Thanks Moo”

There’s a knock on the door and Smitty grabs the sheet and wraps it tighter around himself. John can be heard through the door. “Its only me” Brock moves to unlock the door, John slips in and shuts it again. “I’ll distract them for a few more minutes but you better be up soon. You better tell me if anything starts to hurt or any shortness of breath. We all know how strong a push can be from Tyler.” He nods and slips out the door.

John holds out one of his old over sized hoodies. Its one of Smitty’s favourite snuggle items. “I’m sorry Smit. I couldn’t find your other binder, figured this was big enough hides everything. I know you’ve worn it before around the guys and… and been ok.” His hands shake a bit as he steps closer to the bed. Smitty grabs his hand and pulls him closer, resting his forehead on Johns chest. “I’m ok.” John runs a hand through his tangled hair and lifts his chin. “Fuck Smitty I thought I lost you out there?”

John leans in, tilting Smitty’s head up, eyes staring into each other until their lips were barely touching, breaths held, Smitty blushes, his eyes closing. “You scared me, baby. Don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Johns slowly brushes his thumb along Smitty’s chin as their mouths slide together. He runs the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip and Smitty’s mouth opens to his touch a low moan rumbles from both of them as John licks his way into Smitty’s mouth. Smitty’s tongue meeting him halfway with soft slow sweeps. 

“J-John..”, he whimpered, feeling a warmth start to build in his gut. John pushes him down slowly laying him back onto the bed. John leans down licking wet kisses and bites over his chest. Smitty shivers whenever Johns hot breath hits his wet skin.

Smitty can’t hide the sound he makes when John licks over his nipple. John slowly licking, the tip of his tongue teasingly around it. A sound like a growl comes from him as he wraps his lips around the pink bud, and sucks dragging his teeth across the sensitive tip. Smitty whines at the feeling and he can feel john smile against his skin at the sound. 

Johns hand runs down his side, his touch raising goosebumps across his skin before gliding back up and over his chest. He circles the other nipple, gently at first before squeezing it between his fingers, rolling and tugging. He copies the action with his mouth on the other nipple, rolling his tongue around, gently taking it between his teeth and then tugging.

Smitty moans, hands grasping onto Johns shoulders. One hand slides up and through Johns long white locks, holding on, gripping and tugging lightly. John growls against his skin and pulls away from his nipple, making Smitty whine.

Smitty’s eyes slide open as he pulls away slightly Johns hands leave his skin and Smitty whines again as he tugs Jaren’s hand out of his hair. Taking both of Smitty’s hands and pressing them above his head. He grinds his hips, pressing his obvious arousal against Smitty. “Don’t move.” One hand returned to squeeze and tug his nipple, the other wraps around his throat and squeezes lightly. “Don’t make a sound.” Johns smiles and Jaren whines, Johns lips brush against his nipple once more and he can’t help but to arch up, wanting more. John's laugh is low and dark, his voice rough. “Don’t want the boys to find you like this do you?”

Smitty’s eyes go wide, glancing at the door. Did he lock it? He whimpers and struggles against Johns hold. John rises up, standing over him, he drags his fingers down Smitty’s chest, hard enough to leave pink streaks from his nails. He grins down at the sound Smitty makes, pressing harder between his legs pinning him against the bed. "Tell me to stop and I will." His fingers trail past Smitty’s belly button enjoying the way his skin trembles and the breath catches in his chest. He reaches between them and Smitty whimpers when he feels the button on his jeans pop.

Johns eyes travel over Smitty’s body watching him, hungry for the sight of His pupils blown wide with passion, his lips parted as he breathes quickly. The pink tip of Smitty’s tongue slips out and wets his lips. He looks desperate, just shy of losing it, his muscles pulsing and twitching make it more apparent. He leans down, pressing his lips against his neck. His fingers squeezing lightly around Smitty’s throat, before biting harshly into the soft pale skin, making Smitty gasp and moan, pressing up against Johns body as he sucks on his skin, leaving a prominent mark behind. Johns hand is inside Smitty’s pants and he doesn’t know how it got there, but he doesn’t care.

Johns hand slips down and cups Smitty’s sex, feeling the heat and the wetness through his boxers. He hums low against Smitty’s skin. His breath is warm against Smitty’s ear and he can’t control the whine that slips between his lips. “I want to touch you baby boy?” John squeezes his hand slightly a gentle pressure over Smitty’s core, its enough to make his hips jerk up and another whine slips out.

John presses a kiss to his cheek; he watches and waits. Smitty’s eyes slowly open and he stares in Johns eyes, his lip trembles and he glances at the door again. John watches his eyes and answers the unasked question. “I locked it.” John leans down and presses a gentle kiss against his lips. Lips gently brushing against Smitty’s, giving him the chance to pull away. He doesn’t pull away he presses into the kiss; he opens his mouth giving John access and moans when John gently sucks his tongue. Smitty’s body arches up into Johns and his hips twitch before he rocks up against Johns touch. John strokes his fingers over the wet material and Smitty’s head drops back onto the bed with a soft “Oh” and a low moan. John moans low and grinds himself against his hand grinding them together.

John hand moves up and down slowly rubbing between Smitty legs, before sliding up and out of his pants. Smitty breath is coming out in pants and he whines low when he feels Johns hand move away from him. Johns hands slide up and down his sides, brushing over his abdomen and tugs and his jeans over his hips. Smitty lifts up allowing his pants to be slowly slipped further down past his hips. Johns fingers gently plucking along the waist band on his boxers. He leans in and licks a long and wet stripe across Smitty’s chest, pressing his tongue hot and wet over his nipples. Dragging his teeth and sucking hard, making Smitty’s back arche and his arms twitch wanting to grab onto John, he whines.

Smitty whines out a low “Jo-ohn” and wraps a leg over his hip, pulling him closer. “Please” John smiles against his skin pressing a kiss to each nipple. “So needy” He slides his hand into the gap formed by the curve of Smitty’s hip and his waistband, fingers easy sliding down and finding him hot and wet against his touch. Smitty bites back a moan as he presses directly over his spot, stroking upward in short, sure movements. Quickly finding a rhythm that has Smitty moaning and twitching under him.

Smitty’s breath comes in shallow breaths, biting his lip trying to stay quiet as a warm liquid heat blooms from his core, radiating outward. John leans back staring down at Smitty. “God you're so beautiful” Smitty whimpers, turning his head to the side, John reaches up and presses a hand to his face turning him back toward him. “My beautiful boy” Through half-open eyes Smitty can see him watching, watching his face as he rubs over his pleasure bud. A moan wells up in his throat and he can feel his climax approaching. He pulls his hands away from the desk top, fingers clutching at Johns shoulders. The fabric of Johns shirt bunches up in his hands as his body begins to shudder and shake. 

Suddenly John stills his fingers motion and Smitty whimpers in surprise. He grinds his hips and shifts, using his body to beg for John to touch him again. He whines low “Please John. Please…” John doesn’t wait long, his hand slides done and he presses his palm against him, one long finger brushing through Smitty’s slick wetness. He curves his finger slightly drawing more of that slick up and over him, flicking two finger tips over the bundle of nerves and Smitty keens as John begins massaging it furiously with just the right amount of pressure. Smitty’s body lifts up off the desk arching up so only his shoulders touch, he forgets to breathe as his body spasms. John feels the flutter of Smitty’s sex under his touch as he climaxes. Pulling his hand away, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his body. He presses a kiss to Smitty’s forehead. “Fuck I love you.”

There’s a bang on the door that makes them both jump and Tyler starts yelling. “Hey fuck boys get out here. Evan wants more info. You better not be blowing each other in there!” Smitty bites his lip and John spins around a smirk on his face. “Don’t worry fucker. I’ll blow you later promise.” Smitty starts giggling and John smiles back at him. “Hey! Fuck You! Just get out here.” They can hear as he storms off. John reaches over and grabs the hoodie, holding it out to Smitty.

Smitty sighs and slowly slips on the shirt and slides off the bed, pulling his pants back up. John reaches out and grabs him by the hip, pulling him close and into a tight hug. He leans down and presses his lips against the top of Smitty’s head. “Meant what I said. I love you.” Smitty tilts his head back and presses a kiss against Johns lips, no one has ever treated him the way John does. Johns arms wrap around him just right and for the first time since that first gunshot tonight he feels safe “Love you too”


End file.
